


The Sex Pistols

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 乐队AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009





	The Sex Pistols

演唱会开始之前，Dean还有点担心Balthazar的鼓槌不够用，毕竟彩排的时候，不知是不是太兴奋，Balthazar居然敲断了三根鼓槌。不过演唱会开始之后，Dean就没心思再去关心Balthazar的鼓槌了——

跟之前的每场演唱会一样，今晚站在舞台右边的Ash又抱着他的贝斯跑到舞台左边，一边演奏一边风骚地扭着屁股去蹭Dean的屁股。就算现在Dean正满怀炫技之心地来着一段高速SOLO，Ash也像是一点都不担心影响他的表演，依旧我行我素地蹭着他。

Dean懂，Ash也说过很多次，这是他表达友谊的特殊方式，乐队里除了键盘手Jo之外，每个人的屁股都被他蹭过。而Jo之所以能幸免，并非因为她是乐队里唯一的女性成员而Ash必须保持一下自己的绅士风度，而是她有个随时能揍得Ash哭爹喊娘的母亲。

观众们的情绪跟随着Dean的这段SOLO愈发高涨起来，当Sam的声音与Balthazar的鼓点声一同响起时，演唱会现场蓦地爆发出一阵雷声般的轰鸣欢呼。Sam难得地把他那头及肩的头发束了起来，他穿着低领的宽松衬衫，衬衫下摆与他性感的长腿则被一条贴身的皮裤紧紧裹住。他用戴着皮手套的手漫不经心地向后捋了一把头发，一边唱，一边将视线投向Dean和Ash那边。

果然，他们的主唱再次开唱之后，Ash就抱着他的贝斯一溜烟跑到舞台中央，扭动着身体跟Sam互动起来。而Sam，像是不太喜欢他们这个过于活泼的贝斯手似的，总是一边唱一边往舞台旁边躲——这几乎也变成了Impala乐队每场演唱会的固定节目，“贝斯手追着主唱跑，其他成员一边伴奏一边看热闹”。

从小跟Ash一起长大的Jo百分之百确定Ash是个直得不能再直的直男，而他这么热衷蹭男人的屁股不过是因为他真的特别特立独行。要知道，考上麻省理工却因为斗殴被迫退学的家伙脑子是有点不太一样——同理，他们的主唱Sam在斯坦福大学念完法学预科，法学院的offer都收到了，最后却跑出来组了一支乐队……脑瓜好的人做起事来果然也特别不同凡响。

或许这也是为什么Ash特别喜欢在舞台上追着Sam跑的原因吧——他们身上大概有着不为外人知道的相似之处，而这种相似可以通过非语言的某种电波进行交流。

不过Sam绝对不会承认这一点，他坚信自己跟Ash这种怪人没有任何相似之处——除了他们的头发都有点长之外。

Jo走神的时候不小心弹错了一个音，虽然无伤大雅，相信沉迷在现场高昂气氛中的观众们也没人能听出来，但耳尖的Dean还是回头给了她一记不怀好意的坏笑。

在Sam的歌声中，演唱会的气氛越来越热烈，会馆的温度也随之越来越高，Dean感觉自己身上的T恤已经被汗水打湿，紧紧贴在身上。更要命的是，他一兴奋起来，敏感的乳头立刻就会有反应，现在它们就硬着，被衣料摩擦得有点痛。

这感觉真的不太好。

Ash跟Sam两个人玩得有点不亦乐乎，Sam脸上满是汗水。他伸手又解了一颗衬衫纽扣，台下观众当中突然爆发出一阵尖叫。他小小喘息着，唱出歌词，扭头看见Dean不知何时已经脱掉了身上的T恤，灯光之下，他胸前的纹身因为汗水闪闪发亮，而Sam的注意力却全都放在了他哥因为兴奋而完全挺立起的乳头上了，这让他差一点没能想起下一句歌词。

对，乐队的吉他手Dean是主唱Sam的哥哥，而天才的Sam也是因为他哥无意一句“乐队缺个主唱”就把斯坦福法学院的offer放进了他也不知道的哪个抽屉里——就再也没找到过。兄弟俩还因为这件事大吵过一架，最后Sam用他的能言善辩说服了Dean。

Sam觉得应该是他的能言善辩打动了Dean，而不是他们之后的吻以及……性爱，虽然性爱也很棒，但Sam认为Dean不会是这么肤浅粗鄙的人，不会这么轻易就被一场棒到差点让他晕过去的性爱收买。

……随便了，反正现在他们一个是重金属乐队Impala的主唱，一个是吉他手。这是他们的第……说实话，Sam也记不清这是他们的第几场演唱会了，他们出了6张单曲，3张录音室专辑，于是演唱会一场接着一场。

Sam看着强烈灯光之下他哥裸露的上身，灯光让他身上那个文身清晰无比，Sam顿觉这舞台更热了。他们的歌一直很热烈，Dean弹奏吉他的哪只手臂肌肉隆起，他垂着头，脖子上的护身符垂在胸前晃来晃去，汗水从他的胸膛一路下滑到腹部……

Sam唱着他们的歌，看上去全情投入。他走到Dean身边，Dean靠过来，肩膀蹭着他的背，抬头冲他挑眉一笑。Sam感觉到Dean的腿也跟着靠了过来，他哥也穿着皮裤，皮革紧紧包裹着他的腿。Sam眨了眨好像被汗水迷蒙的眼睛，视线落在Dean结实的翘臀上。

他和Dean靠在一起，Dean似乎已经全身心投入到音乐中了，身体跟随着Balthazar鼓点的节奏摇摆着，膝盖不时擦过他的腿。

Sam一口气唱完这首歌的最后一句，充满力量与爆发力的高音几乎要掀翻会场的屋顶。台下的观众们跟着他一起嘶吼，尖叫，有人高声叫着“Impala”。低头弹奏的Dean笑着舔了舔嘴唇，突然就被Sam抓着后脑强行扭过脸——

Sam喘息着将嘴唇压在Dean的嘴唇上，伸出舌头挤进Dean口中用力翻搅。突如其来的吻让Dean瞬间失手弹错了几个音，最后他干脆停下拨弦的手，伸过去捧住Sam的脸专心吻他。

在观众几乎要撑破会馆的尖叫声中，Dean听见Sam贴着他的嘴唇低喃着：“真不该让你穿上这条该死的皮裤。”

哦，他看出来了。

Dean总是比较容易兴奋的那个。

他以为抱着吉他就没人能看出来。

Balthazar还摆着头敲着鼓点，Jo跟随着Balthazar给出的节奏，手指在键盘上飞快地弹奏。终于安静下来的Ash就站在舞台一角，手指随意划过贝斯，眼睛倒是一眨不眨地看着这边吻得忘我的兄弟俩。

——不不，Dean比较忘我，Sam在他们热吻的间隙总还不忘敬业地举着话筒唱上两句，虽然断断续续，声音也变得沙哑，但观众们似乎一点意见都没有，尖叫声反而越来越响亮，底下有人叫着Sam的名字，也有人叫Dean。但每当听见有人叫Dean时，Sam总有些闷闷不乐地抓着Dean加深他们的吻。

他的手包裹着Dean的臀，放肆地捏弄，如果Dean突然想起他们还在舞台上时，他就会紧紧揽住Dean的腰，用嘴唇和舌头堵下Dean所有不满的抱怨。Sam真想让Dean好好跟他们的经纪人Bobby学学，他就从来不会管他们在舞台上热吻这种事，只是彩排时偶尔会气急败坏地让他们滚出去开个房间做完了再滚回来。

两个人的身体紧贴在一起，Dean的手贴着Sam的脸，呼吸喷洒在Sam脸上。Sam吞咽着，扭动身体恶意磨蹭着Dean突起的胯骨，手指顺着皮裤的裤缝轻轻按进Dean的臀缝里。Dean喘息着发出性感的鼻音，滚烫的快感从他的胸口与腿间蔓延开来，他轻声哼着，下意识贴近Sam，却发现他弟弟好像也兴奋得不行，可现在演唱会才刚进行到一半。

“你是要在这里把我剥光？”挣扎了一会儿， Dean一手贴着Sam的脸将他推开，用唇语不客气地问。他跳开两步，低头喘息了一会儿，跟着Balthazar的鼓点接着弹奏起来。刚与Sam接吻过的嘴唇泛着润泽的水光，饱满诱人，底下又有人叫起Dean的名字，Dean扬眉低声嘟囔着“别叫我”，他们都不知道他这个独占欲过强的弟弟到底有多黏人。

接下来的时间里，Sam一直黏在Dean身边不肯离开，他的手不时贴上Dean的肩膀或是背，他唱歌时视线会落在Dean坚硬的乳头上，偶尔还是会凑过去吻他哥，让两个人的身体贴紧直至中间没有任何缝隙。

Dean只觉得热，被Sam挑起的性欲让他有些饥渴难耐。他抱紧怀里的吉他，竭力在Sam贴过来的时候不让自己跳进他怀里，用腿缠上他的腰。而Sam很清楚他哥现在的内心挣扎，于是他更放肆地撩拨，借着互动的由头贴上他哥的背，两人的腿隔着光滑的皮裤摩擦着，Sam甚至能听见Dean粗重的喘息。

当演唱会好不容易结束，舞台上的所有灯光一瞬全部暗下，下到后台的Dean迫不及待地拉过Sam和他接吻，手掌贴上他隆起的腿间上下揉捏。舞台之下不断响起“encore”的呼声，Ash用力抽了一下Dean的屁股，Balthazar也用鼓槌戳了戳Sam的背，拖着这对简直要化身连体婴的兄弟重新返场。

Dean恨encore。

但比起忍受Bobby愤怒的吼声，他觉得做个敬业的吉他手要容易得多。

于是当整场演唱会彻底结束再也不会有什么该死的encore时，Sam咬牙板着脸用力抓着Dean冲进他们的休息室——最后是Dean反过来一脚用力踢上门，接着他就被Sam狠狠推到门上。

“你他妈就不能……”Dean带着疼痛的抱怨还没说完，就被扑过来的Sam吻个正着。Sam用力握着Dean的肩膀，嘴唇狠狠碾过Dean的嘴唇，舌头舔过Dean的牙齿与口腔侧壁，纠缠着Dean的舌头，粗暴地用力吮吸。

他们都还没卸妆。Dean还画着眼线，他觉得这娘透了，跟化妆师反对了不下一百遍，可那位小个子的大胸甜心还是快乐地给他画上了两条眼线。而唇膏，唇膏大概早就被他自己和Sam吃得差不多了，他估摸着自己也吃了不少Sam嘴唇上的唇膏。

该死的化妆师。

还有……该死的造型师。

Dean不知道Sam这身打扮到底是谁的主意，宽大的衬衫，皮手套，紧身皮裤，短靴，Sam真是该死的性感，他还犯规地不把衬衫的扣子扣好！整场演唱会，Dean的心就在背谱与让自己千万别去多看Sam之间摇摆徘徊。

下一场演唱会他要建议造型师用蠢兮兮的斗篷把Sam包起来。

Dean一面想着，一面回应Sam的吻，手掌早就滑进Sam的衬衫里，胡乱抚摸着他被汗水打湿的滚烫胸膛。Sam咬了一下Dean的嘴唇，低头去吻他的脖子，在他白皙的皮肤上吮咬出一串鲜艳的吻痕。他伸出一条腿卡进Dean的腿间，曲起膝盖轻轻顶着Dean鼓起的性器。Dean贴着休息室的门，鼻腔里发出模糊的轻哼声，缓慢扭着腰胯，呻吟着，在Sam的膝盖上摩擦着，偶尔还会挺胯撞着Sam的腿。

“你居然在舞台上脱衣服，”Sam用力咬了一口Dean的脖子，捏弄着Dean早就硬得不像话的乳头，他不满地抱怨，“你不觉得这有点不合适吗？”他说着，忙碌地在Dean身上制造出更多痕迹，手指更是用力掐住Dean的乳头，让Dean发出既疼痛又快乐的尖叫。

“小混蛋，你能在舞台上这么穿衬衫，我怎么不能……呜！”Dean正理直气壮地为自己辩解，Sam却突然低下头含住他的乳头用牙齿咬住拉扯，轻微的刺痛让Dean反射性地缩了一下身体，而他背后的门却让他退无可退，只能维持着现在展开身体的样子任由Sam享用。

“刚才在台上我就想这么做了，”Sam说着更加用力地吮吸，他修长的手指伸进Dean的皮裤里，在狭窄紧窒的空间里最大可能地活动着，手指贴着Dean的性器上下滑动，用手掌堵住前端的小孔，扭转手腕研磨着，听Dean发出性感低哑的呻吟，“你就该把你那件该死的T恤好好穿在身上！”

“那样的话，你哥会热死在舞台上，小混蛋！”Dean吞咽着津液，伸手抓住Sam的头发，却不小心弄掉了他的皮筋，让他的头发再次散开，垂落在脸颊两边。

Sam放开Dean的乳头，手还在Dean的裤子里忙个不停。他伸出舌头舔了舔Dean的乳尖，接着直起身体直视着他哥，用手将落下脸颊的头发捋向脑后，用嘶哑的声音低喃道：“可是不那样的话，我刚刚可是差点就憋死在舞台上了。”

Dean不太确定Sam是不是故意的，可Sam向后捋头发的动作加上他刚刚那句话，让Dean突然抓住Sam的肩膀，呻吟着，差点就这么射在了裤子里。他实在不明白，他们兄弟俩有事没事就会滚到一起，什么姿势都试过，什么下流的话也都说过听过了，可见到Sam如此性感的样子，他还是会心跳加速，老二兴奋得像是他吞了一百粒伟哥一样。

感觉皮裤里的空间似乎变得更狭小更紧了，Sam低笑了一下，过去亲昵地亲了一下他哥的嘴唇，抽出手，将自己的性器压上Dean的腿间：“没错，看到你居然光着上身站在我旁边时，我就跟你现在一样，差点就这么射了。”

而这个家伙当时就那么硬着，还那么摩擦着他的胯骨——想着这些，Dean吞咽着，用力吸进空气，抱着Sam的脑袋再次吻了过去。他抬起一条腿勾着Sam的腿，拉起Sam收进皮裤里的衬衫，急不可耐地扯开最后两颗纽扣，一把将它从Sam身上脱下。

Dean吮咬着Sam的嘴唇，微微仰起脸吻他的下巴和脖子，他啄吻着Sam的肩膀和锁骨，舔着Sam的乳头。他矮身跪在Sam跟前，舔吻着Sam结实的腹部，手指抓着Sam的腿，隔着皮革抚摸着被皮裤贴身包裹的性器和囊袋。

Sam低头看着Dean略微皱起的眉间和他伸出嘴唇的红艳舌头，伸出手轻轻揪紧他的头发，缓慢吐出滚烫的气息。

Dean微微弓起身体，将嘴唇贴上皮裤，顺着被性器撑起的轮廓亲吻着。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭Sam的腿间，喘息着，舌下的腺体不断分泌出更多津液。

门外突然响起敲门声，伴随着Ash和Balthazar刻意提高音量的交谈声。Dean只是专心吻着Sam，Sam也没有理门外的两个家伙。于是他们听见扭动把手的声音，Sam一边轻揉着Dean的头发作为褒奖，一边将被推开一条缝的门按住，用力重新关上，顺手将门反锁。

门外那两个致力在任何场合下撞破这对兄弟一切好事的家伙却不死心地又轮流用力捶了捶门，正咬着Sam的裤链试图只用嘴就把裤子解开的Dean抓着Sam的腿，在努力了一会儿无果之后，耐心全无地嘟囔着“见鬼的裤链”，满脸不爽地回头冲门外大吼“能先滚一会儿吗”。

捶门声终于消失，门外安静了两秒钟，接着就爆发出肆无忌惮的笑声。那两个家伙似乎还在划拳，Dean听见他们说着什么谁输了谁先滚，Ash还不忘提醒千万不能让Jo知道，不然她妈又会为了揍他追出五条街。Dean臭着脸拉开Sam的裤链，建议Sam下次穿条好脱一点的裤子。而Sam，他什么废话都没说，只是握着性器将它塞进他哥喋喋不休的嘴里。

好了，门外和门里都安静了。

Dean一手握着Sam的性器根部缓缓套弄着，用舌头舔着前端的前液。他慢慢从前端顺着柱体舔到底部的囊袋，然后又缓慢舔回前端，将龟头含进嘴里吮吸，一点一点将性器含入，直到前端抵进他的咽喉。

Sam捂紧Dean的后脑，开始挺动身体在Dean嘴里抽插。Sam总是提醒自己要温柔，可是看着他哥慢慢聚集眼泪的绿眼睛以及他微微有些肿起的嘴唇，Sam就总是忍不住用力将性器用力推进Dean的喉咙，直到Dean呛咳着吐出他的性器，低声骂出几句对他而言无异调情的脏话。

听Dean骂了一会儿，Sam只是用性器拍打着他的脸，将前液弄在他的脸颊和鼻尖上。Dean吞咽着津液，翻起眼睛瞪了他弟弟一眼，骂了一句“bitch”。Sam闻言，俯身拉起Dean，再次将他推在门上，逼近过去信手涂开他脸上的前液。

他没说Dean早就听惯的那句“jerk”，而是动手也拉开Dean的裤链，在Dean嘶哑的呻吟中握住他的性器，小声反问：“你说我是bitch？我们现在到底谁更像一点？”说着，他冷不防捏了一下Dean的乳头，Dean仰起头尖叫出声，不甘示弱地又骂了一声“bitch”。

Sam将Dean紧紧压在门上，低头吻他的脖子，伸手绕过他的腰，伸进他松开的裤腰里，顺着尾椎之下的缝隙滑动，手指在Dean敏感的穴口周围打着圈圈按压，指尖偶尔漫不经心试探性地会伸进肌肉环中，但很快又收回，只是继续绕着穴口画圈。

Dean喘息着，向后挤压着身体，想让他弟弟把手指插进他的穴里，慢慢填满他，为他扩张。在性爱上，他总是心急的那个，而Sam，虽然Dean知道他也不会从容到哪里去，可他总表现得像个温吞的绅士，不紧不慢，像是从来不急着操他哥一样。

表里不一的小混蛋。

Dean腹诽着Sam，心急地抓了一下Sam的头发，喘息着说道：“要是你的手指不行，就换你的老二来！”

Sam被Dean这句话逗笑。

他现在满身是汗，性器痛得抽搐个不停，Dean居然还敢说这种话来勾引他？

不过Sam总坚信忍耐会有好处，不然Dean现在也不会这么饥渴着急，就差剥掉两个人的裤子直接骑到他身上了。

Sam用自己的性器压着Dean的性器摩擦，手指依旧慢条斯理地按照自己的步调为Dean扩张。Dean因为强烈的异物感而皱起眉头，Sam吻着他的耳朵安抚着，想了想，突然放开了他。

Dean还靠在门上，他看见Sam朝他们放包的桌子走去。热还在体内膨胀，Dean不知道Sam到底在搞什么，但他没有问，也没说话，只是一手捏着乳头一手握着性器自慰，贴着门扭胯磨蹭着。

Sam先翻了翻Dean的包，没找到自己想要的，于是他转而又翻了翻自己的包，好不容易翻到一管快用完的润滑剂。他拧开润滑剂的盖子，扭头看了一眼Dean，于是他看见裸着上身还穿着紧身皮裤的Dean眯着眼睛靠着门抚摸自己的样子。Sam猛地吞咽了一下，他一边将润滑剂挤在手指上，一边用嘶哑性感得不像话的嗓音命令Dean把他身上那条该死的皮裤脱掉。

Dean很乐意执行这个命令，但皮裤实在太紧了，他费了点工夫才脱下一条裤腿，而Sam已经迫不及待地大步走过来抱起他的腿，将沾满冰凉润滑剂的手指塞进他的穴中。身体蓦地悬空的Dean慌忙抓住Sam的背，双腿反射性地夹紧Sam的腰，在Sam的手指上扭动着身体呻吟着。

扩张很潦草，Sam就像只是敷衍地将那些滑溜溜的润滑剂涂进Dean的内壁似的，他的两根手指在Dean的穴中草草抽插了几下便抽了出来，Dean还抱着他，在这种脸红得就快烧起来甚至话都说不清楚的时候还忍不住调侃他弟弟是不是他的老二不行了。

可他这句话还没说完就被他自己短暂却急促的哽咽打断，之后他几乎只能吸着气发出语义不明的单音，在他弟弟巨大的性器上扭动身体，让温暖柔软的内壁将它含得更紧，吞得更深。

Sam托着Dean的臀将他死死压在门上，挺身一遍一遍用力操着他。他倾身过去咬Dean的耳朵，听Dean发出难耐的呻吟。Dean一面动着身体，抽噎着，还一面低叫着“好棒”，他拉着Sam的头发让Sam发出痛呼，于是他就凑过去吻Sam，用舌头缠着Sam的舌头，还模糊地命令他更用力些。

门外再次响起粗暴的捶门声，每一次Dean的身体都会跟着一起震动，让他的内壁更加热情地收缩，紧咬着Sam的性器不放。他低头喘息着，用带着哭腔的嘶哑声音大吼着“滚开”。门外又安静了一会儿，接着就响起Bobby粗暴的怒骂声。

Sam又贴过去吻Dean，让他别再理门外那些人。

Dean不知道他们做了多久，眼泪流得有点多，他感觉眼角有些痛，甚至连自己什么时候射精的都不知道。Sam温柔地吻了他的额头，而性器却依旧凶狠地进出在他穴中。他迷迷糊糊记得Sam似乎没戴保险套，于是他嘟囔着“不许射在里面”，就抱着Sam又吻了起来。

Sam最后果然很体贴地退了出来，将精液射在了Dean的皮裤上。他放下Dean，又把他推到门上，搂着他的腰让细碎的啄吻落在他的脖子上。

精液顺着光滑的皮裤一路下滑，Dean靠着门喘息着，身上全是Sam弄出来的吻痕。

Sam想把这样的Dean拍下来，他皮裤上的精液看上去色情极了。可演出之前他们把手机都交给Bobby了。他不知道现在出门找Bobby要手机会不会被臭骂一顿。

犹豫了一会儿，Sam决定还是先躲在休息室里多吻Dean一会儿。

至于拍照的事，下次演唱会他还会建议造型师给他们设计合适皮裤的造型的。

 

FIN


End file.
